


Fierce Competition

by esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in the Pegasus Galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fierce Competition

**Author's Note:**

> For the week #2: rain prompt at [sga-saturday](http://sga-saturday.livejournal.com).

John stared down into the pit, Ronon by his side, and was grateful beyond belief that Rodney had had to sit out this mission. There was no way, just no way in hell they could have prevented a diplomatic incident, if not ugly, torture-filled deaths for the whole team.

He was also grateful for the cold rain that kept falling. It was keeping a...handle on things.

"I can't." Ronon sounded gruff. "Sheppard."

"I know, but we can't get involved. Just keep it together, buddy. It'll be over soon."

"But—"

"Hang in there."

There was a loud squelching sound, and then a couple of hoarse grunts from below before more thrashing and slipping. Something tore. John flicked his eyes down and then away. This was so wrong.

He whimpered a little.

"Shut it, Sheppard."

"Right." John was clenching his teeth so hard he could hear them squeak. The rain dripped down his face, wetting his lips, and he licked at them, trying to ease his parched throat. He felt too hot, in spite of the chill.

Suddenly, Teyla made a low, thrilled sound. John knew that sound. Usually she made it right before she pinned him belly-down on the mat. He squinted through wet eyelashes. Sure enough, she had her opponent wedged deeply in the corner of the pit. It was hard to tell with all the mud, but it looked like the other, Amazonian woman had both arms trapped behind her back. Their mud-covered thighs were interlocked, and Teyla's chest was heaving with exertion. The straps of her top had earlier been torn off, and her mud-slicked breasts were glistening with the rain, droplets perching and shivering from the tips of her erect nipples—

"Give!"

The other woman screamed a harsh denial.

"You will give," Teyla said, "or you will lose the easy use of this shoulder."

The woman nodded twice and said, "I give," her voice hoarse with strain.

Teyla looked straight up at John and Ronon, her teeth white in her mud splattered face as she grinned brightly with triumph. "I believe the trade agreement is ours, Colonel Sheppard."

John gave her the thumbs up and smiled weakly.

Beside him, Ronon let out a faint moan.

 

_End._


End file.
